Bahamut ZERO (Final Fantasy VII)
Bahamut ZERO is a Summon Materia in Final Fantasy VII. It summons Bahamut ZERO, the strongest of the Bahamut strains, above Bahamut and Neo Bahamut. Bahamut ZERO performs Tera Flare, a non-elemental attack that deals immense damage to all opponents and ignores their Magic def. In the PC version re-release, obtaining the Materia unlocks the Bahamut Zero achievement. Doing so in the PlayStation 4 version yields the Bahamutype-0 trophy. Obtained The Bahamut ZERO Materia is found in the Cosmo Canyon planetarium. It is obtained when the player interacts with the Blue Huge Materia, after having obtained the Bahamut and Neo Bahamut Materia. Bahamut ZERO is the last Summon Materia that becomes available, as the player must have completed all Huge Materia sidequests, during which time the player can reach other Summon Materia with the Shinra Sub and breed Chocobos. If the player fails to secure all of the Huge Materia, the Bahamut ZERO Materia can be dug up from Bone Village after the Raid on Midgar. If the player did not obtain one of the other Bahamuts but did obtain all four Huge Materia, the Bahamut ZERO Materia will not appear at Bone Village and it will have been permanently missed. Stats Growth :See the Summon sequence here. Ability Use Summoning Bahamut ZERO costs 140 MP, and performs Tera Flare. This attack has Bahamut ZERO fly through space and launch a beam of energy through the atmosphere. The attack is stronger than Neo Bahamut's Giga Flare and Bahamut's Mega Flare, dealing immense non-elemental damage on all enemies, which cannot be reflected and ignores the magic defense of enemies, at 7.5x the base magic damage. Bahamut ZERO is among the most powerful summons, outclassed only by Knights of the Round in terms of pure non-elemental damage. Since it ignores the magic defense of enemies, and its damage is not elemental, no enemies cannot resist its damage. As a universally useful summon, Bahamut ZERO is a good choice for spellcasters to link with Support Materia. HP Absorb will heal the summoner after Tera Flare deals damage, while MP Absorb can mitigate Bahamut ZERO's huge MP cost. Bahamut ZERO can also be combined with MP Turbo or Quadra Magic to deal even greater damage. Equipping the Bahamut ZERO Materia comes with significant stat changes. It brings -10% HP, but +15% MP, +4 Magic, and +4 Magic def. Though the HP change is a considerable drawback, it provides no penalties to other stats, and the boosts to Magic, Magic def, and MP are great boosts to any character. These stats are most beneficial to characters with an existing high Magic stat to further benefit, including Cloud, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Vincent. Said characters can also deal more damage when casting Bahamut ZERO. Additionally, Barret is also a great choice for the Materia, as it can hold a large amount of AP, which his Missing Score ultimate weapon benefits greatly from. Gallery Bahamut ZERO FFVII Art.jpg|Concept art of Bahamut ZERO. Bahamut ZERO Face FFVII Art.jpg|Concept art of Bahamut ZERO's face. Etymology The in Bahamut ZERO's Japanese name comes from the A6M Reishiki Kanjō Sentōki (零式艦上戦闘機), a Japanese fighter plane. Category:Summons in Final Fantasy VII Category:Summon Materia in Final Fantasy VII